El resentimiento
by noroxia
Summary: Les traigo un nuevo fic, ojalá y les guste. Ya había pasado casi una año desde que Rose había entregado su forma física para que Steven pudiera nacer, existir, Garnet, Amatista, Greg y Perla aun no podían superar el "luto" sobretodo Greg y Perla a ellos les afectó a sobremanera el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera...


Ya había pasado casi una año desde que Rose había entregado su forma física para que Steven pudiera nacer, existir, Garnet, Amatista, Greg y Perla aun no podían superar el "luto" sobretodo Greg y Perla a ellos les afectó a sobremanera el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera presente, era como una emoción combinada, por un lado la alegría que lo llenaba el hecho de que el pequeño Steven existiera en su vida y por el otro lado de la moneda estaba la melancolía…

Los días pasaban dulce-amargos uno tras otro para las Cristal Gems, que trataban de llenar la falta de Rose con responsabilidades tales como: cuidar de vez en cuando a Steven y además de mantener a raya a las gemas problemáticas que invadían Ciudad Playa.

-que aburrido- decía amatista –mejor me voy a pasar la tarde donde Vidalia-

Garnet por su lado se iba a entrenar en los ratos libres y perla cada vez que tenía libre se sentaba a contemplar el mar con un semblante de tristeza en sus ojos, pensaba muchas cosas, también estaba llena de rabia. En contra de Greg, le echaba la culpa a él y a Steven de que Rose ya no estuviera, los odiaba, lloraba en silencio y sus lágrimas, gemidos no serían escuchados por nadie.

A veces iba Greg a ver a las gemas para compartir con ellas y para que pudieran ver al pequeño, Amatista y Garnet siempre los recibían de buena manera a ellos y por supuesto llenaban de cariño a Steven, menos Perla que cada vez que se presentaban al templo se retiraba a cualquier parte con tal de no estar presente y así no tener que verlos.

Las chicas se daban cuenta de esa actitud para con ellos, pero se hacían las desentendidas por supuesto Greg también caía en la cuenta de que no le agradaba a Perla, pero no decía nada.

Una tarde Garnet vio a Perla sumida en sus pensamientos y decidió hablar con ella acerca de su actitud negativa:

-Perla, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo

-acerca de que quieres habar?- le responde

-es sobre tus actitudes negativas cuando llega Greg y el pequeño Steven, tú le pones muy mala cara y eso nos pone muy nerviosas-

-y que cara quieres que le ponga a ese humano?, él y ese pequeño parasito se llevaron a nuestra Rose- le dice con una voz algo alterada

-no hables así de ellos, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Rose amaba a Greg y que si no hubiera entregado su cuerpo hubiera querido a su hijo- le dice con seriedad

-si?, nunca lo sabremos pues ella no está aquí!- replica algo molesta

-crees que eres la única con esos sentimientos de tristeza?, déjame decirte que no eres la única, pero debemos ser fuertes, Amatista, Greg y hasta yo hemos derramado lágrimas, yo misma he visto como han llorado su partida, debes ser fuerte y calmarte- le dijo

-estás defendiendo a esos pobres humanos?, tú no sabes cómo me siento!- le grita a Garnet y junto con hacer eso saca de su frente su lanza lista para pelear

-no quiero pelear contigo perla!- le dice

-cállate traidora!-

Comienza su ataque usando su lanza como una cuchilla para tratar de apuñalarla, pero Garnet sin intención de devolverle el ataque sólo evade y le decía una y otra vez que se calmara que no quería pelear, pero ella estaba cegada por la ira y no escuchaba razones.

Greg y su pequeño estaban de camino al templo y de lejos vio a las chicas en una extraña escena, al llegar y acercarse cayó en cuenta de que las chicas estaban discutiendo, en un principio él no entendía que pasaba y decidió acercarse más, paso a paso que daba comenzó a escuchar a las chicas lo que se decían, sin embargo él no comprendió lo que pasaba e interrumpió.

-qué pasa?- preguntó Greg ingenuamente, craso error Perla al verlo a él y a su niño en brazos los miró llena de furia y les lanzó con mucha fuerza la lanza obviamente para matarlos, Greg al ver la lanza que se acercaba a toda velocidad sólo atinó a cubrir con su cuerpo al pequeño Steven para que el daño fuera completamente para él, pero justo a último minuto cuando creyó que su fin era inminente con los ojos cerrados fuertemente escuchó una especie de latigazo, al abrir los ojos vio la lanza de Perla atrapada con el látigo de Amatista, fue ella quien los salvó que sin dudarlo sacó su arma para ponerlos a salvo.

-Amatista tú también?, veo que están todos en mi contra sólo por querer a Rose…- rápidamente interrumpe amatista y le dice:

-no seas tonta yo también lloré y aun ahora lloro en silencio por ella, tú no eres la única sufrida en esta historia y además no tienes derecho a matarlos…- -cállate Amatista!-

Saca de su frente otra lanza para otra vez tratar de atacar, pero esta vez Garnet empuña sus guantes y le dice a Amatista que saque a Greg y Steven para que se vallan lo más lejos posible, para que puedan resguardecerse y además le dice que se quede con ellos para que los cuide en caso de cualquier cosa.

-muy bien perla me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero!-

Amatista, Greg y el pequeño salen lo más rápido posible del lugar se van en la camioneta buscan y encuentran un lugar calmo y sereno, el pequeño Steven se queda dormido, Amatista y Greg empiezan a hablar.

-sé que Perla está dolida por la partida de Rose, pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto como para querer eliminarme a mí y a mi hijo- dice Greg

-lo sé, pero fue Rose quien entregó su cuerpo para poder dar a luz al pequeño, yo estoy dolida por su partida también, pero eso no me da el derecho a querer eliminarlos a ustedes- dice Amatista

-que pasará por la cabeza de perla?- pregunta Greg al aire intentando de tener una respuesta y tras un rato Amatista dice:

-tengo dos motivos como para llegar a ese extremo, uno es que ella siempre le fue fiel a lo que Rose decía, la defendió y peleó junto a ella en la gran batalla, era obediente de todo las ordenes que le daba, era la primera en todo y si hubiese sido hubiera dado hasta su vida por ella…-

Greg escuchó atentamente cada palabra y tras un silencio le preguntó el segundo motivo

-el segundo motivo es que…- se queda callada

-cuál es?- dice Greg con cara de interrogación

Amatista suspira y dice:

-el segundo motivo es que Perla antes de que llegaras tú a la vida de Rose, Perla estaba enamorada de ella muy profundamente, era muy notorio y cuando apareciste tú le arruinaste la ilusión de que pudiera tener un romance con ella, y es que Rose se daba cuenta de que perla la quería más que una amiga; una compañera de batalla; una defensora de sus ideales; me entiendes ahora?, pero claro eso no justifica una muerte…-

-...ho, realmente metí la pata, no me había dado cuenta de que ella realmente estaba enamorada de Rose…- replica con un tono algo angustiado…

En el templo ambas estaban en posición de combate y Perla empuñando una espada dio el primer ataque, saltó sobre Garnet para darle una estocada, pero ella con sus manos logró tomar la hoja afilada y pateó el estómago descubierto mandándola a volar y dijo:

-sé que eres habilidosa con las espadas, pero conmigo no funcionarán tus trucos!-

Sin vacilar sacó su lanza y se devolvió para otra vez atacar, sin embargo cada lanzazo no llegaba a donde quería, ya que Garnet era rápida en esquivar, en un momento de descuido de ella le pegó un pequeño arañazo con su lanza hiriéndola en el brazo, tras eso perla dijo con voz desafiante:

-ahora vamos a ver quién es la funcional en esto-

Tras decir eso se arrojó con la habilidad de un gato sólo para recibir un feroz puñetazo en su cara haciéndola caer al piso, Garnet tomó impulso y aprovechó de darle tantos golpes como pudiera mientras ella estaba tendida, perla mientras estaba en esa posición tomó una roca que estaba a su alcance y en un segundo de descuido le propinó con la piedra un golpe que fue tan duro que rompió incluso sus lentes impactándole los trozos de vidrio en los ojos dejándola momentáneamente ciega.

-ho, mis ojos!...- se quejaba

Y perla sin dudarlo empuñó otra vez su espada y lentamente se acercaba para darle el estoque final, pero le salió mal su plan ya que al llegar a donde ella estaba se levantó rápidamente y vio con su tercer ojo lo que ella iba a hacer, con esa habilidad esquivó cada cuchillada que lanzaba, pero aun así Garnet no se salvaba de ciertos cortes que si le cayeron en su cuerpo ni tampoco Perla que también le llegaban de vuelta golpes, esa pelea parecía no tener fin una de las dos tendría que poner fin a la batalla…

Mientras en la van ambos seguían hablando …-Una vez Rose me contó que fue a declarársele, pero ella ya estaba contigo y no aceptó, no pudo, ella me dijo que su corazón te pertenecía a ti, eso puso muy triste a Perla- dijo Amatista

-mmm ya veo, creo que hubiera sido mejor ni siquiera conocerla, pero es que yo apenas vi a Rose fue un flechazo en mi corazón yo me enamoré de ella de forma muy profunda- decía Greg entre suspiros –y no tenía idea de que yo fuera un "rival" de Perla, aunque debo admitir que ciertas ocasiones cuando ella se acercaba a Rose me ponía muy nervioso, sobre todo cuando hacían la fusión, allí podía sentir que algo pasaba e incluso me daba un poco de celos lo coqueta y sensual que se ponía a bailar con Rose…-

-sí, lo sé- replicó Amatista

-bien ya ha pasado una hora, mejor vamos a ver qué pasó con las chicas- dice Greg algo preocupado.

…una estocada fue justo a la cara de Garnet impactándole de lleno atravesándole parte de la frente y quedándole parte de la afilada hoja incrustada

-ya me cansé!- gritó con furia tomó rápidamente el antebrazo de Perla y con gran fuerza le rompió en dos el brazo tirándola al piso, acto seguido se sacó la espada que tenía enterrada en la frente y la utilizo para clavársela a Perla en el estómago, ya estando en el piso muy herida Garnet la tomó del cuello con la mano izquierda y así teniéndola inmóvil en contra del suelo levantó su mano derecha para acertar el último golpe, pero antes Perla dijo:

-…vamos, adelante, elimíname, no ves que solo soy una Perla odiosa…- mientras decía eso se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas que rápidamente se convirtieron en llanto y un llanto muy amargo –no valgo para estar con ustedes…-

Garnet solo la miraba con bastante seriedad, alzó su puño en lo alto y dio un puñetazo, Perla solo cerró fuertemente los ojos…

El golpe fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda ciudad playa, levantó polvareda y mucha arena, pero tras disiparse todo ese polvo, Perla volvió a abrir los ojos, resulta que Garnet no golpeó la cara ni la gema de Perla, si no que golpeó al lado de ésta hundiendo su puño en la tierra perdonándole así la vida, sacó su puño y la soltó y se fue dejándola sola y mal herida, lo único que pasó después de eso fue que ella se encapsuló para recuperarse de las heridas, Amatista una vez que estaba en el templo recogió la gema de Perla y la dejó en el templo en donde estaban las otras gemas que habían dado problemas, ellas simplemente querían olvidarse del problema y de ella dejándola allí para siempre.

Pasaron dos meses desde aquél accidente, Greg fue al templo para que las chicas vieran al pequeño Steven, Greg, Amatista y Garnet salieron a tomar aire fresco un rato dejando al niño sólo en su carriola y ya que se había quedado dormido se confiaron de que nada iba a sucederle, tras un par de minutos volvieron a verlo y al entrar ven a Perla que ya había recuperado su forma física, la ven de espalda cargando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-suéltalo!- le grita Amatista mientras invocaba su látigo

-sí, suéltalo o quieres morir esta vez?!- le dice Garnet con tono desafiante empuñando sus guantes peligrosos.

Al principio no dice nada, pero tras la insistencia y un momento de silencio Perla por fin dijo:

-shh, el bebé está dormido no lo despierten- después de decir eso se dio vuelta y estaba acunando al pequeño Steven entre sus brazos, los muchachos se miraban entre ellos sin entender nada, pero al final y después de un rato de acunarlo y devolverlo a su carriola Perla dijo con un tono de voz calmada:

-…discúlpenme por portarme mal con ustedes y sobre todo contigo Greg fui una tonta…- se le llenaron sus ojitos de lagrimitas que hacían brillar sus ojos celestes y miró de reojo a Steven y sintió en su corazón que ahora sí, ahora si amaba al pequeño con todo su ser.

-claro que sí, te perdono, sin resentimientos- dijo Greg y le sonrió.

Pasaban los meses y ya ahora sí, todas las chicas cuidaban de Steven y Perla quedó tranquila ya había superado la perdida de Rose, desde ahora ya no tendría más rencor.


End file.
